The major purpose of the research described herein is to collect and examine various kinds of test data and other information of a group of 140 experimental and control children were subjects in a previous preschool program comparison (Miller & Dyer, 1975). The subjects in this study are primarily black, lower-SES children who were originally selected from the population of Head Start children in 1968. Information is being sought regarding: (1) continuing differences on cognitive, academic, and non-cognitive measures among groups of children who have experienced different types and combinations of preschool and elementary intervention programs; (2) current relationships among school achievement, cognitive ability (abstract and psychometric), creative ability, personal style, and family life; and (3) the predictive power of early intervention effects to later measures of functioning. The following measures will be collected during the two years of the study: Stanford-Binet Intelligence Test: Wechsler Intelligence Scale for Children--Revised; Raven's Progressive Matrices; Torrance Tests of Creative Thinking (two Subtests); Intellectual Achievement Responsibility Questionnaire; the Family Environment Scale; and the Stanford Achievement Test or its equivalent. A number of MANOVAS and multiple regressions will provide information in three major areas: current differences among intervention groups in IQ and school achievement; cumulative effects of various interventions, and trends over time; current relationships among cognitive and non-cognitive variables for the entire sample, and predictions from various previous testing periods to current status on both cognitive and non-cognitive variables for the entire sample.